Baby, It's Cold Outside
by SoyBean39
Summary: Leo and an O/C oneshot :)


Another cold gust of Winter wind blew strands of hair into my vision and chilled me to the bone.

The weather within Camp Half-Blood had been altered to fit the moods of all us year-rounders. We all missed our friends and family that we lacked. Our

sadness caused a freezing cold, snowy blizzard that had been going on for five days now to be cast over the camp. Snow all but buried the many cabins. The

lake was frozen solid and harsh winds burned our cheeks.

The frosty air seeped through my wool mittens, so I stuffed my hands into my jacket pockets. If there was one thing I hated most in the world, it was snow. I'd

tucked as much of my mane of curly hair into my purple tuque as I could and my matching scarf was wound tightly around my neck. My mother, Sherry, had

mailed the Winter accessories as soon as I'd Iris-Messaged her about this ridiculous weather.

I wished I wasn't a year-round camper, but since my mom was a nurse and she was basically at the hospital all the time. And I couldn't go to school due to the

fact that my dyslexia was way worse than any normal demigod. So, unfortunately, I had to endure this blistering blizzard.

I trudged as quickly as I could through the covered ground- it must've been at least three feet high! I had just place a package in the camp's mailbox beside

the Big House for Sherry. It contained a thank you not for my much needed hat, scarf and mittens and a box of Belgian chocolates Piper had gotten from one of

her half-siblings before she went home to her dad.

I huffed out a sigh that immediately turned to misty air as soon as it exited my mouth. I rubbed my arms, trying desperately to gain heat, but it was no use. I

spun and hastily treaded through the fluffy, white substance towards my cabin (which seemed farther away than usual).

"Hey, Sawyer!" I heard someone yell from behind me.

I turned my head and saw Leo wearing only a black hoodie and jeans. "Hi, Leo."

His footsteps made the snow crunch slightly as he caught up to me. "What're you doing outside? It's freezing! Or so I've been told." He smiled crookedly.

I rolled my eyes at his invulnerability to the cold thanks to his fire manipulating power. "Yes, it is freezing. Any sane person wouldn't have left their bed this

morning, but I had to mail a package to my mom."

Leo nodded. "Where did you come from?" I asked.

"I was in the Big Houses's kitchen getting..." The son of Hephaestus pulled his hand out from behind his back and held up an enclosed, clear bag of white

blobs. "Marshmallows." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, I can't feel my fingers, so I'm going to head back to my nice, warm bed before I get hypothermia."

"Understandable. Jeez, your cheeks are redder than cherries. You must be seriously cold." Leo placed a hand on my cheek and I instantly leaned into the

warmth, almost melting to his touch.

"I am." I breathed.

He chuckled. "Let's get you to your cabin, Ms. Bureta."

I smiled and we began walking towards Cabin One together. "So were you gonna roast those marshmallows?" I asked.

"Yep. It's s'mores day in Cabin Nine." He said.

"Who came up with that idea?"

Leo pointed a finger into his chest. "Me. My cabin's empty, so, technically, I'm in charge."

"Lucky." I sighed. "I've been living off of chicken noodle soup every since the snow started falling."

"Well, would you like to join me in the making of s'mores?" Leo smiled and held the bag of marshmallows up.

I looked up at him through my lashes and laughed. "I'd be honored."

"Great." He said weaving an arm around my shoulders. I shuddered at the sudden heat, but graciously accepted it.

We neared the Hephaestus cabin and Leo had to enter a password into a keypad and scan his thumb to open the vault-like door. One we were inside, I felt

the sharp coldness leave my body through my toes and finger tips ever so slowly. I shed off my jacket, scarf, hat, mittens and boots until I was left in my jeans

and green long sleeved shirt.

The cabin had every tool known to man-kind hung up on it's walls, a spiral stair case coming down from a floor above us to a floor below us, and a large work

bench covered in blueprints and scrap pieces of metal.

Leo nodded towards the stairwell. "Follow me."

We climbed up the steps to the second floor. It was way less high-tech than the rest of the cabin. It was a large living room with a U-shaped leather couch

facing a fireplace with a television above it, a few desks with laptops and books and a small kitchen in the left corner.

I let out a low whistle. "This...is pretty freaking cool." I said in awe.

Leo laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty sweet. Let's get you warmed up by the fire." He put a hand on the small of my back and led me to a spot on the end of the

couch closest to the fireplace. I felt the heat from his hand spread and mix with my flushed cheeks.

I sat down and grabbed the fuzzy, blue blanket next to me and draped it over my body. Leo smiled down at me and shoved his hands in his back pockets. "I'll

grab some grub." He said and disappeared behind me.

He returned minutes later with a bowl full of marshmallows. He set it on the wooden coffee table in front of us and sat beside me, sharing the blue blanket with

me. His body heat radiated off of himself and I was drawn closer to him. I snuggled against him, resting my head under his chin. He was stiff at first, but

relaxing in a matter of seconds and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks for not letting me get hypothermia." I spoke softly and closed my eyes, nuzzling into his chest.

"Anytime. Thanks for keeping me company." Leo said into my hair, his hot breath on my scalp giving me goosebumps.

I yawned. "Back atcha, Leo."

We stayed cuddling, our breaths getting deeper and slower. I was seconds away from falling asleep when I felt Leo's lips leave a warm kiss on the top of my

head. "Sweet dreams, Sawyer." He whispered.

I smiled, curled up closer to the son of Hephaestus and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
